


A Knight to Remember

by 2bad2write



Series: Meta Knight wants to fuck you [3]
Category: Hoshi no Kaabii | Kirby: Right Back at Ya!, Kirby - All Media Types
Genre: Affection, Backstory, Cute, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Funny, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Other, Romantic Comedy, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Night, Wedding Planning, Weddings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2020-02-10 06:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18655003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2bad2write/pseuds/2bad2write
Summary: Very cute. Very sappy. Very self-indulgent. The tags explain themselves, you gettin’ hitched with the Meta Knight. But is it really that simple? Of course it isn’t! At least not when a certain penguin gets jealous of all the attention. But at least it’ll be super cute.





	1. Popping a few Questions

**Author's Note:**

> Of course this is what I decided to write instead of my Final’s thesis. Whatever, this first chapter is very dialogue heavy and so will the next one be. I wanted to really capture that ‘Right back at ya’ feel of a Kirby episode with it and I think it shows. Anyway, please enjoy!

Kirby snored soundly in your lap as your eyes were peeled to the TV. Tiff was naturally unimpressed by the program that was airing while Tuff was enthusiastically mimicking the movements of the superhero on screen. These past few weeks have drained the small troupe as Dedede had kept them on their toes with monster after monster. While not the most exciting way to spend their day, Kirby and his two close friends wanted nothing more than a relaxing day at home and you were happy to join them. The feeling of being on a crowded couch was not something you have felt in a while. That feeling of family togetherness is lost in the presence of your cape-clad lover, Meta Knight. That's not necessarily a bad thing, time spent with Meta Knight is always welcome for copious amounts of love and affection. He just never comes off as a family man which is something you've come to terms with. This small substitute of a family with you and the three most active children in all of Dreamland was more than enough. They were sweet, smart and funny kids that enjoyed your company as much as you did theirs. You had just hoped that Sir Ebrum and Lady Like wouldn't come to suspect that you were stealing their children away from them.

With the couple on your mind, you began to wonder where they could have been. It's very rare that the two are ever seen outside of their home in the castle. "Hey Tiff." You grab the young girl's attention, her disgruntled expression shifting to a happy one as she turns to face you. "Where are your parents? I don't think I've seen them all day." She gasped suddenly, eyes widening.

"That's right! I had completely forgotten since we've been so busy!" She snapped her fingers together in realization. "Today is their anniversary so they're probably out spending time with each other!"

"Anniversary?" You questioned. "You mean like of the day they met?" Tiff bubbled with giddy laughter, covering her mouth with her hands.

"No, [X]." She spoke through her giggle fits. "It's their wedding anniversary."

"Oh! You guys actually do marriage around   
here!" You spoke with surprise. Tiff lowered a brow to you, genuinely confused.

"Yeah, you mean you thought marriage didn't happen in Dreamland?"

"Not really, no. I don't know much about your kind, Tiff. For all I knew, your parents were just partners for life. I just thought you guys didn't need that kind of stuff."

"You mean you've never seen the Mayor's wife?" Tiff's voice began to sound decently worried.

"Yeah, or Chief Bookem's wife? Those two can get pretty mushy around each other." Tuff butted into the conversation still reenacting the movements on the television.

"I don't spend too much time in Cappy Town." You admitted. "I'm usually here in the castle with Meta Knight." Tiff giggled again, fully aware of the relationship you and Meta Knight shared. It's a comforting feeling having your strange love affairs be validated if only by one person.

"I guess you're right, the only time you ever really leave the castle is when you come with us to the beach."

"Yeah, or get caught up in Dedede's plans." Tuff jabbed while punching a throw pillow.

"Anyways, yeah." Tiff was quick to put the conversation back on track. "We do marriage here and this will be their 25th wedding anniversary."

"Why would you need to remember something like that?" You asked. "At least for humans, it would be kind of odd for the children to know those dates."

"Well, in our family, we celebrate our parents anniversary together with a big dinner."

"Oh, that's very sweet!" You smiled. "Human anniversaries are usually just celebrated by the couples and not with their kids."

"Nah, the people around here are like that too," Tuff corrected, thoroughly stomping the cushions into submission. "Our parents are just weird."

"Hey! Don't call Mom and Dad weird!" Tiff was quick to defend. "Unless you want your steak to go to Kirby!" Kirby's eyes fluttered open, awakened by the prospect of food. This frightened the young boy terribly as he flailed his arms and began to shout.

"Alright, alright! I'm sorry! I didn't mean it!" He spoke frantically. You simply laughed and pet the top of Kirby's head, lulling him back to sleep.

"That's right 'You're sorry!'," Tiff crossed her arms during her continued scolding. "And while you're at it, quit beating up the couch or else we'll be buying new pillows with your allowance!"

"I think it's great that you're family is so close to celebrate these things together!" You interjected, ending the small feud. "This may be a stretch, but were either of you there for your parents wedding?"

"No, neither of us were even born yet." Tiff answered back in a calm state.

"You mean that some people get married after they have kids and not before?" Tuff questioned, no longer entertained by the miasma of colors being flashed on screen.

"Sometimes." You answered honestly. "Marriage can be tricky for some people, at least for humans."

"I guess so..." Tuff contemplated on the subject, finding what you say hard to believe.

"Anyway, I figured you two wouldn't have been there." You admitted. "I just wonder if a wedding around here would be any different from the ones I know."

"You might see one sooner than you think!" Tuff spoke with excitement. "I think Samo is definitely gonna hook up with Mabel!" Your eyebrows creased forward, particularly puzzled by those names.

"Samo and Mabel?" You repeated.

"Samo runs a bar in Cappy Town and Mabel is the town psychic." Tiff explained. "She tells people's fortunes to help them with their problems."

"I see," You mused. "Just like how someone would come to a bartender for a drink and some advice." You nodded at the connection. "I could see that working out."

"Those two are crazy in love with each other." Tuff speculated. "I bet Samo has the ring and everything but he's just too scared to ask."

"I will admit, they do make a super cute couple!" Tiff clasped her hands together and nuzzled them gently to her face before revealing her anger once more. "But it's not nice to spread rumors like that."

"Don't lie, sis! Don't you think it'd be cool to see those two finally hit it off?" Tiff sighed at Tuff's insistence but smiled all the same.

"It's true, those two would make great newlyweds." She admitted.

"You'll get to come along too, [X]! Then you can tell us if they're any different from your human weddings!"

"Oh no! That's okay!" You held your hands in front of you as if you pushing against an invisible wall. "I wouldn't want to intrude like that." Both Tiff and Tuff were giving you confused looks.

"But didn't you just say you wanted to compare the differences?" Tuff repeated.

"Y-Yes but," You stammered, caught up by your own words. In truth, you were skeptical of ever stepping foot in Cappy Town. Ever since you've found your perfect life here in the castle, interacting with the locals just seemed like a good way to get yourself ostracized. For all you knew, they might see you as another one of Dedede's monsters. Perhaps it was destined to be this way as you have heavily associated yourself with the most secretive and seclusive individuals in Dreamland: Meta Knight. "It would be really weird for a random stranger to show up at somebodies wedding. I don't know anyone in Cappy Town as it is."

"That's not true!" Tuff interjected. "You know our friends: Honey, Spikehead, and Iro." You smiled at the mention of those names. A trio of absolute dolls; cute and kind. They are all so respectful and well behaved. You remember the young girl being very interested in your hair: putting it in braids and decorating it with flowers found by the valley near the sea shore. She would pace back and forth on the grassy knoll, looking for the perfect tulip or daisy as you helped the two boys build the perfect sand castle. It’s a wonderful memory that warms your heart but you can’t help but wonder if they ever tell their parents about you. It's nice that you can get this sort of secondhand contact with the townsfolk but it's a little unnerving to imagine these children telling their parents how they've been playing with a complete stranger from another world.

The memory fades and you continue with the excuses. "Just because I know 3 people doesn't mean I know everyone in town, Tuff."

"You can be our plus one!" Tuff shouts as if it were a grand discovery. He then lowers his voice and turns to Tiff. "That's a thing at weddings, isn't it?"

"I really don't know." Tiff shrugged. "Some of the books I read have had weddings in them but they might not be the same as the ones we have."

"It's probably not too different." You sigh, impressed by how long this conversation has carried on for. "You wear a fancy outfit, eat a bunch of cake and dance. That's pretty much it."

"Wow." Tuff deadpanned. "You made that sound really boring." You laugh at the young boy's brutal input.

"I guess I am missing a few details." You reach across the couch and squish the sides of Tuff's face inward, forcing him to purse his lips. You quirk your voice as if you were speaking to a dog. "Like the part where they kiss!" You get an immediate reaction of Tuff swiping your hand off his face as a spouting of 'EWW!'s pour out of his mouth. You fail to stifle your boisterous laughter with a limp hand to your mouth, reveling in his childish discomfort. You become so enamored with your playful teasing that you forget Kirby is in your lap trying to sleep. You're thoroughly reminded as the pink puff faces you and taps you on your shoulders in an attempt to communicate.

"Poooyoo!" The baby whines and you begin to rub his head softly once more much to his delight.

"I feel like you're forgetting the most important part." Tiff pipes up. Both you and Kirby give her an expectant look, the puffball leaning in for good measure. You're not certain if he's even aware of what the three of you are talking about but the affirmative appeal in Tiff's voice seem to have caught his attention.

"And what's that, Tiff?"

"The ceremony."

"Aw come on, Tiff!" Tuff pouts. "That's the most boring part!"

"It's not boring!" She shouted before clearing her throat and bringing her feet up on the couch, standing tall. This outta be good; another one of Tiff's famed lectures. She was exceptionally good at these: articulating her words in such a way to invoke big reactions out of people. She's told you stories of how she's staved off alien invaders from defacing their home and how she rallied the whole town into rising up against a horde of monsters that was ransacking the countryside. While completely outlandish, you're inclined to believe her. She tucked one arm behind her back and stuck an extended finger into the air. "It's the whole reason why people go to a wedding in the first place: to see the union of two people who love each other more than anything in the world. It's important because it's the start of something new. Those two people aren't just doing it because it's fun or cool but because they feel they are truly made for each other. They want to experience life together as something more than just a couple, but as a family. They want to protect each other and learn from each other. They want to face challenges together as a team and grow from them. The ceremony is just the first challenge. If a couple can go through a wedding together, then they can accomplish anything."

You couldn't help but smile at her heartfelt speech. For someone who is usually very pessimistic, she was quite the hopeless romantic. It caught you off guard, really. It wasn't necessarily profound by any means but it somehow got you invested in your own thoughts. It had you thinking about your future, your family. It got you thinking about Meta Knight.

You thought about when you first met, the initial skepticism and the gradual trust. You thought about the first time he let you see his face under the mask and how quickly he put it back on after your overexcited remarks. You thought about the first time he held your hand and how firm his hold was, refusing to let you slip away. You thought about your first dance together, a cheesy fumbling mess that had you laughing more than swooning. You thought about your first kiss, how quick and nervous lips soon turned passionate and reckless. You thought of all the wonderful moments you shared with the ball in blue and your mind raced to create a new fantasy scenario. You were suddenly bombarded by a multitude of hypotheticals. How would Meta Knight look in a suit? How would you look in a dress? What's the most beautiful area in all of Dreamland? What are the best flowers to have at a wedding? All these questions with no answers had your left brain painting a picture, those two loving golden eyes taking center stage. It was a lovely picture; a romantic, colorful, gorgeous picture. It was something that you wished you could hold onto forever but alas, it was only a picture.

"Wow!" Tuff chirped, your eyes no longer glazed over. "You made it sound even more boring than I thought!" Tiff growled and sat back down with a huff, crossing her arms. She turned toward you, waiting for a response but something stopped her.

"Are you okay, [X]?" She asked. "You're all red." You immediately tense up, now hyperaware of your flustered features. Before you can find a reasonable answer, Tuff pipes in with mischievous laughter.

"I think I know what you were thinking about!" Tuff spoke with an air of arrogance. You grit your teeth, flushing up even more.

"N-n-no you don't!" You manage to squeak out.

"Yeah, I do!" He beamed confidently. "You were thinking about Meta Knight, weren't ya?" You shook your head as if to shake off your furious flushing. 

“[X]!” She shouted with a smile. “Are you thinking about—“

“I wasn’t thinking about anything!” You cut her off, your voice far too loud. Tuff’s laughter only grew stronger.

“Yeah, yeah!” The boy continued hooting with excitement. “You were thinking about marrying Meta Knight!” You shook your head and covered your face with both palms, no longer able to detest their collective pressing. Your face was hot on your skin, radiating as if it were sunburnt. 

“Don’t be embarrassed, [X]!” Tiff cheered. “This is wonderful news!”

“Yeah!” You heard a short straining noise as the young boy jumped from his seat to find one closer to yours. “You guys are perfect for each other!”

You felt like a turtle hiding in their shell, waiting for the remarks to end and your face to cool. You weren’t shielded for long when a pair of delicate nubs pulled your hands away. Kirby stared at you like a confused puppy dog but once your eyes connected, they returned to their trademark smile. Just one look of that cheery expression calms your nerves enough to where you feel confident enough to speak.

“I’m.. I’m sorry but that’s not happening.” You state bluntly. The three chime in with confused noises.

“But [X],” Tuff’s excitable side had dampened, replaced with newfound worry. “Don’t you like Meta Knight?”

“Of course! I love him.” You spoke in a calm but firm voice. “But marriage is something that takes a very long time to think about.”

“Why?” The boy asked innocently. You sighed, knowing how difficult it would be to explain.

“Being married doesn’t just mean you get to wear a ring. There are a lot things that you have to consider: you suddenly live together, you share your finances, there’s a lot of paperwork involved. Not to mention that weddings can be insanely expensive too. There’s just too much to consider when it comes to this kind of stuff.”

“Not to be rude but,” Tiff raised her finger, drawing your attention. “Don’t you already live together?”

“Yeah, and you and Meta Knight don’t buy things since you never go into town.” Tuff added.

“Actually, I’ve seen Meta Knight visit Tuggle’s store sometimes late at night.”

“Well whatever, he probably gets paid big bucks for being a royal guard or something.”

“I doubt it. That no-good cheapskate Dedede probably doesn’t pay him at all.”

“Then how would he have paid for the groceries?”

“Poyo!”

“Guys!” You yell affirmatively. Their eyes are brought back to you. “Just because we live in the castle doesn’t mean we can avoid all the rules. There’s still the legal part of it where we have to fill out a bunch of forms that give us the right and say to be married.”

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen anything like that in the books I read.” The young girl moved a hand to her mouth in a thinking posture.

“That’s because it’s not the fun part.”

“Maybe human marriages are just more complicated than ours.” Tuff speculated with a lackadaisical hand raised. “The only person who cares about enforcing the law around here is Chief Bookem and he doesn’t even know ya!” The young boy lowered his hand and began counting on his fingers. “So you already live together, you don’t buy stuff, you don’t need to do paperwork, what’s the problem?”

You groused with frustration much to the dislike of the company that occupied your lap. Once again, a chubby-cheeked, cheery-eyed smile flashes in your direction, happy to see your eyes connected with theirs. You inhale then exhale.

“Tuff, marriage is about trust.” You begin. “It’s the kind of trust that you’d give your life for. And while I trust Meta Knight with all my heart, I can’t be certain he feels the same.”

“Are you saying Meta Knight doesn’t like ya?!” His mouth gaped open.

“No! It’s not like that! It’s just…” You sighed. “I don’t think marriage is something he’d ever be comfortable with.”

“Why not?”

“You know him. He’s a very…” You pause for much longer than intended as you search for the right words. “…’personal’ individual. He likes to keep to himself, he likes to stay busy. Settling down just doesn’t seem right for him. Who knows if his species can even get married in the first place.”

“You won’t know until you ask.” Tiff suggests with a comforting tone.

“Tiff, that’s not something you can just ask people.” You wipe your hands down your face and lean far into the couch cushions. “I’m getting ahead of myself as it is. We’ve only been together for so long.”

“You’ve been dating for like a year or something.” Tuff remarked, much to your surprise.

“9 months isn’t really a year and even then, most people go several years before even discussing getting married. I’m in way over my head.”

“[X].” Tiff gingerly took your hand into her own. “Don’t doubt yourself so much. Meta Knight really loves you. I know that you might be scared or nervous about this but if I know him, he will listen and really think about it. Maybe don’t be so transparent about it but you should definitely ask him how he feels on the subject.” She let’s go of your hand and smiles sweetly. “It’s worth a shot anyways. Right, Kirby?”

“Poyo poooy!” The ball bounces gleefully, his feet tapping on your knees. Even with how absentminded he can be, Kirby appears enthusiastic, almost hopeful for you. You weren’t sure what to think in the moment of this sudden rally. Joy, confusion, frustration, anxiety, fear all mixed in to one as they jumbled to take the leading role in your mind. Was this really something you were ready for? Was this really the next step? Who knew this is how this evening would go? Regardless, the rest of the day was ruined by thought after thought of dresses and suits and flowers and cake.


	2. The Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to fess up to your feelings! Get ready for it to be super awkward and clunky but hey! Meta Knight’s kinda new to this romance biz, can’t blame him for how he might react!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for waiting! Some bits may seem rushed... and that’s because they are. I do wanna be sure to get out the best quality that I can but I don’t wanna just sit on this forever. It’s still pretty mushy and gushy and it’s only gonna get better so I hope you enjoy!

“Thanks for folding the sheets, Meta Knight.” You smiled to him for a brief moment before locking your eyes back on the ironing board. “I always have trouble with the comforters.”

“Think nothing of it.” He replied, carrying the wicker basket of freshly folded sheets to the bed. “Those corner pieces are rather tricky even for myself.”

“And here I thought you were an expert at everything.” You teased. Laundry day was special in that it was an obligation that both you and Meta Knight shared. No matter how busy the week would get, no matter how many monsters Dedede called in, there was always laundry day.  You can’t imagine the Waddle Dees being assigned to sort through your dirty underwear, that would too much for your soul to bear. While certainly not of the same quality of, say, a picnic date or long walk on the beach, it was still time you two made for one another. It was one of the few times you felt you two were working as a team. Meta Knight has made it crystal clear he wants you nowhere near any monsters and despite your best efforts to adhere to that rule, you can’t seem to follow it. Rather it be Dedede’s determination to cause havoc wherever he can or it be a direct attack does not matter. It always leads to Meta Knight or Kirby having to come to your aid as if you were a helpless princess. As romantic as the idea may come across, it only leads to this self-defeating feeling of being a burden to the ones you love. That’s why laundry day was so important: it’s a reminder to you of how you can provide for Meta Knight in a healthy display of teamwork. Of course, Meta Knight sees you as more than just someone that needs to be constantly saved, you know better than that. Some days, though, the knots of doubt come churning your stomach.

“It’s still very much appreciated.” You finish.

“It’s the least I can do after your incredible work on my uniform.” Setting down the basket at the foot of the bed, Meta Knight turned to admire the extra sheen that glinted off the surface of his iron pauldrons. You had made good on getting his armor in presentable order after having a run-in with beast that primarily fought with pie from what you could gather. You’ve never seen Meta Knight so disgusted with himself; having his iconic attire be sullied in such a ridiculous fashion. It makes his satisfactory tone that much more rewarding when you can see your own smile in the reflection of his mask. He’s glorious as he is shiny. All you have left is his cape which you’ve been carefully attending to at the ironing board.

The quality of fabric you felt under your palm as you smoothed out the fine edges was soothing to the touch. It’s no wonder Meta Knight constantly has this thing wrapped around his body; its cottony inner weaving radiates with warmth while the outer coat’s shining material matched the rest of Sir Meta Knight’s regal garb. Having your fingers wrapped so delicately at the prestigious cloak was almost intimate, as if they were never meant to be handled by another’s naked hands. With one last press of the hot iron, you grab the vulnerable ends of the beautiful cape and present it to your knight. He looks to you at attention, ready to receive the final piece to his ensemble. 

“Oh, Sir Meta Knight, Great Star Warrior of Dreamland!” You began, a theatric muse taking control. “For your valiant efforts in sheet folding, I bestow upon you this gorgeous cape tailored to your exact specifications!” He nods, unfazed by your sudden role play. He brings a foot forward and rests his elbow on it. He lowers his body further into the crook of his elbow, bowing. Either he’s an incredible method actor or this is just regular knighthood practice. You flick the material foward and the threads cascade downward over the shoulders of your patient knight. You kneel and shuffle toward him to further inspect where to affix the adjacent piece to the rest of his armor. With the two top ends now attached, you back away and take in the full view of your craft.

To call him anything but a marvel would be an understatement. He carried himself with a glowing pride and his daring apparel was of no exception. He is the spitting image of a hero. When he straightens up and looks you dead-on behind his visor, you not only see a dominant figure who commands every room he steps foot in, but a passionate soldier who lives to protect. It’s hard to imagine Meta Knight looking any less noble as it is the cornerstone of who he truly is.

You sandwich your arms on your folded knees and lay your head on the topmost arm. “How’s it feel, babe?” You sigh, eased by the sight of him. He turns to each side, grabbing the bottom corners of his cape. He reaches his arms outward, pausing in a stretch, before lunging then forward and capturing your back. In an instant, you are cradled in a cocoon of cozy cloth, the dulling warmth relaxing your startled nerves.

“It’s perfect.” He whispers. The cloak acts to dampen his murmurings and the sound of his voice plays so clearly in your ears, it’s chilling. His gentle laugh pulls a grin from you and you further tighten your bond with him by lacing your hands over his shoulders, still shrouded under the veil of coziness. If only your legs could fit under the massive shawl and not be lazily hovering off the floor. All was calm in Meta Knight’s material walls and you had never felt more safe and loved. You gift a light peck to his mask, being sure not to leave a smudge, and touch your forehead to his.

“Glad you like it, my prince.” You close your eyes, savoring the embrace. You moan out a lofty exhale, delighted by the affection. Your arms clench up in hopes to press yourself deeper into Meta Knight’s hold. “I wish we could stay like this forever.” He laughs and you can feel his breath on your ear.

“You know,” An air of confidence infects his speech. “During the war, when there weren’t enough resources to create a fire, we would regularly gather around each other for warmth.” You looked at him incredulously and he shot you a wink. “I suppose you could say that I am in expert in… _canoodling_.” You nearly spat on his mask when he hits you with such a silly expression. The giggle fit nearly wrestles you out of your cocoon but Meta Knight’s hold is steadfast.

“What other things did you learn during the war?” You inquired. It’s very rare that you feel bold enough to ask about his grim past. You want to respect the fact that he may not have the best of memories but seeing as he’s initiated the conversation toward that direction, you may as well roll with it and learn what you can about your mysterious lover. Meta Knight was silent for a moment and you worry you’ve struck a nerve.

“I learned a great many things in those long years.” His wistful voice grew. “Though, they may be things you would least expect.”

“What do you mean?”

“Star Warriors take strengths in many forms. Most of us were already masters of our craft when we had enlisted. I was met with skilled swordsmen, spearmen, and rangers alike. However, with our limited resources, we took help where we could find it and were met with many untrained soldiers. Their passion for freedom and disregard for their own lives made them fearless.”

“So... the first thing you learned was how to babysit the new kids?” You jovially suggest, which earns you a delighted chuckle.

“No, although I will admit, there were a few that tried my patience.” Meta Knight cleared his throat, snapping back to serious mode. “No, I learned how to have empathy.”

“Empathy?”

“When I first joined, I was not the ‘touchy-feely’ type as you would say.”

“Meta Knight.” You stare blankly. “You’re still not the touchy-feely type.” As if challenged, he moves his hand lower down your back and tweaks your outer thigh which elicits a short bark.

“Would you like to rephrase that?” He teases. Your bark is followed by an embarrassed growl. He’s lucky your fingers are laced tight around him. He does have a point, though. Maybe you shouldn’t have said that when he’s holding you in his arms like a newlywed…

“Okay, I get your point!” You grouse, coming off your anger. “But you know what I mean. You don’t exactly wear your heart on your sleeve, Meta Knight. I mean, yeah, you save people but that’s what all good knights do.”

“Having empathy for others does not mean being overtly vocal about your emotions.” He states. “Empathy simply means to understand the feelings of others. When I first joined the Star Warriors, I was callous. I was not fighting for anyone but myself. But when I heard of the countless sacrifices these soldiers had made, the sacrifices their families and their people had made to fight the evil that was N.M.E., it was no longer some meaningless rampage but a cause that I needed to fight for. Being a Star Warrior has taught me what if feels like to truly care for something, for someone. I learned what it means to have loved but then to have lost.” His arms became taut as he cradled you closer to him, a cousin to the stranglehold. You could feel his pulse in your chest and his heartbeat thumped in time with yours, rising.

“Were...” you hesitated. Just like Tiff said: gotta be discreet. “Were there ever any couples that you knew of that were Star Warriors?” An eerie silence breaks the mood. Were you that obvious?

“Interesting question.” His voice is biting with incrimination and your blood runs cold. “Why do you want to know?”

“I-I dunno..” You stammer. “Just curious...”

“I see.” He’s doubtful, of course, but chooses to humor you. “Most Star Warriors lived nomadic lives before enlisting so they were predisposed to a lonesome lifestyle. As for many others, they had blossoming families back on their home planets and felt it was their duty to protect them. As far as romance goes, it was not our highest priority.”

“That makes sense.”

“However, there was at least one couple among our ranks.”

“Really?!” He nods at your giddiness. “You have to tell me about them! Every detail!”

“Every detail, you say?”

“Every. Little. Detail.”

“Alright.” He laughs, playing into your demands. “Although I am not entirely sure why you are so eager to find out.” He lets your rump join your legs on the floor and your hands instinctively unfurl as he lets you go.

“Meta Knight, what are you doing?” From one ear and out the other, Meta Knight makes his way over to the wall mounted shelf and scans the spines. He stretches as tall as his stunted body will muster and pulls out a mini black paperback that was securely hidden between the crevasse of two large books. He thumbs over the feathered pages with precise care. After enough gentle flipping, Meta Knight places the opened book in your lap. You peer into the open section to see a collection of small photographs, just as browned and weathered as the sheets they were placed in. You hesitate before taking it in both hands to get a closer look. Upon further inspection, your mouth drops. These were old documentations of Meta Knight and his crew during the war.

Unsurprisingly, Meta Knight has not changed much in terms of his attire. Regardless of the lack of color in the photos, the same trademark mask and cape seem to have carried him all the way through his long life. The only change seems to be a loss of a large five-pointed star on his left pauldron. Many of the stills you are able to see on this page alone appear to have some form of flare reflecting off of the beautiful star which leads you to believe it to be a medal or badge of some kind. To be fair, most if not all the photos presented were of soldiers head-to-toe in some kind of protective metallic gear which may have been just as reflective. Despite the time of which these pictures were taken, every frame seemed to have this calm and cheery scene taking place. The faces you can see are smiling and laughing as if they were having the time of their lives. The poses are fun and dramatic, clearly staged for the photo-op presented. Even Meta Knight has a few silly stills: raising cups of what you assume to be alcohol and demonstrating proper sword cleaning etiquette to name a few. You barely notice how hard you’re smiling looking at the delightful captured memories. You find yourself so enraptured by the photos that you fail to acknowledge your prince joining your side.

“I do not have many good memories of the battles we waged against NME.” His voice was solemn yet thoughtful as he looks up to you. “But I was given the privilege to meet the universe’s strongest fighters and for that I am grateful.” You look at him endearingly and wrap an arm around his shoulder.

“Sooo…” you drag on. “Where are the lovebirds?” Meta Knight taps lightly to the topmost upright photograph. It’s a simple shot of what seems to be the entire Star Warrior squad taking up each end of the frame. Meta Knight is front and center, of course, possibly as the main commanding officer. Even as radiant as he can be, a jolly pair seen far in the back raise their arms triumphantly to steal the spotlight. Both were spherical creatures in basic knight’s armor not unlike the rest of the soldiers that can see in the many pictures. The only defining features of the two seem to be the stout, frayed ponytail of one and large, beaming eyes of the other.

“Revel Knight and Percsid.” He reveals. “A young and rowdy bunch, they never lost their spirit. As long as they were together, they truly believed they could take on the world.”

“They’re adorable!” You sing in awe.

“Yes,” Meta Knight laughs. “I suppose they made a handsome pair. Though, what they had in looks, they lost in lateral thinking.”

“Not the brightest bulbs of the bunch?”

“To put it lightly.” His finger redirects to another panel where the ponytailed one is downing a can of rations like a dog at a campfire surrounded by disapproving peers. Their bright sparkly eyed partner is ever supportive, pumping a fist in the air. It’s as charming as it is ridiculous. “They were in constant bouts with one another, challenging themselves to nonsensical feats in order to prove their love.”

“Like what? Gimme an example.” You watch him expectantly as he hums with thought. Breaking your hand away from his shoulder, he draws Galaxia halfway out from its sheath and the room becomes ten times heavier. You recoil instinctively. Even when only peeking out from its cage, the mystical weapon elicits fear wherever it’s drawn.

“‘ _If_ _you_ _love_ _me_..’” He drawls inappropriately.  “ _You’ll_ _steal_ _that_ _shiny_ _sword_ _from_ _that_ _wannabe_ _bad_ - _boy_ ,  _Meta Knight_.’” Never has he found a way to make you so unnerved and amused all in the same sentence with such proficiency. The exaggerated accent, the threatening undertones, ‘Wannabe bad-boy’, it makes you want to ask him to never do impressions of anyone ever again.

“Wow, uh.” You slip out. “Didn’t you say if I ever touched Galaxia, I would die?”

“Yes.” He states before sleeving her back to its hilt. “But they were unaware of its power, seeing it as just another item of interest to protest their affection.”

“Sounds manipulative to me.” You cross your arms.

“I believe it may have been their own way of flirting.”

“Still, that’s really dangerous. Why would you have someone like that in your army to begin with? I don’t think you would take being called a ‘wannabe bad-boy’ lightly.”

“Anyone who had witnessed the injustice our world was subject to had the right to fight against it. We may not have been privy to this couples strange affairs but I knew if I could show them discipline and companionship like I had seen with those among my ranks before them, they could learn past their destructive habits.” His well adjusted attitude toward such despicable behavior is refreshing.

“Well,” You pause. “Did they?”

“They never truly gave up their acts of pining but they learned to respect others privacy and property. They knew what they had signed up for and had acted appropriately when told so.”

“And did they ever learn to respect their bad-boy boss?” You push a demeaning finger against his mask at his forehead, challenging his title. He takes your wrist away and pulls your fingers into his; a powerful play that reminds you of his position while being passionately effective.

“Yes, I believed they came around near the end of my rigorous training. It was my goal for them to see me as their ally rather than their enemy and I believe I had succeeded.”

“How so?”

“They stopped using that nickname and replaced it with a better one.”

“And what was that?”

“Commander Kill-joy.” You snort hard and inadvertently tighten your hand around Meta Knight’s. A sudden warmness flushes throughout your body that reminds you of how lucky you are to be with this amazing individual. He’s strong, he’s smart, he’s loving, he’s nothing short of perfect. You take his other free hand into yours. Your fingers are laced with his, stitched over like patchwork to a quilt and never letting go. If you want to feel like this forever, you have to tell him. You have to tell him that you want to spend the rest of your life together with him. You’re desperate to get those words out of your mouth but it fails to come.

“Did they ever do stuff like this?” Makes a fine substitute. He looks down at your hands in his, his hands in yours, and back to you.

“Do you mean this or affection in general?”

“Umm, either or I guess?”

“Holding hands in times of war is less seen as a sign of affection and more as an admission of trust. We use our hands to protect ourselves by wielding our weapons. By taking another by the hand, it is a way of saying that you trust them to be stronger as your ally in battle then as a single fighter on your own. Many fighters hold hands during a battle as a way of protecting each other. I have seen them hold hands many times but not necessarily the same way we are in this moment.”

“Huh, interesting.” Your voice wilts.

“As for affection, yes, they were very proud of their relations.”

“How proud?”

“Proud enough to proclaim it to the whole universe. They begged for an official union on campgrounds but it was a service I was not able to provide.” If you hadn’t known better, you would say he’s taunting you.

“D-does that mean your species.. g-gets married?” You clench between the gaps in his fingers and he grunts at the sudden pressure. Honestly, it could have just been the mere suggestion of something so unspoken that caught him off guard.

“Y-yes but–“ He turns his head and clears his throat. “I’m no real expert on the subject.”

You sigh a breath that is both relieved and tensioned. So, he knows about weddings but he’s never seen one. Does that mean when he turned down that couple, he did it because it was something he didn’t want to be apart of or was he dead set on focusing all costs on the war? Surely he wasn’t the loving and charismatic rouge back then as he is now but does that change his stance on marriage? Does he even have a stance? It’s all so overwhelming that the clamminess of your hands is barely noticed.

“(X), what’s wrong?” He lightly brushes the knuckle of your thumb with his own and it’s chilling and soothing all in the same stroke. “Please, tell me. I did not mean to upset you.”

“No!” You correct all too forcefully. Your face is a beet red at this point as the words are about to burst forth from your mouth. “You haven’t upset me at all. I just…” He lets go of one of your hands to cup it against your cheek and you crane your neck into it. “This is a lot harder than I thought it would be.”

“Do not be afraid.” He confesses. “You can speak to me about anything.”

“Meta Knight.” You place your empty hand on top of the one cradling your face and the words come to you naturally. “Have you ever thought about getting married?” Your eyes clench shut, afraid to see what his eyes may say. You couldn’t imagine what they could say because his mouth says nothing. He is frozen solid, searching for the right answer. His hands slip from you and your heart sinks. Is this it? Is this really the end?

“My Queen, look at me.” You peek with a shudder. His face is naked, mask in both hands, thumbing the outer perimeter of the plate. His eyes are lit with passion though his mouth lets out a short quiver and his cheeks are tinted with a dark mauve. Is this Meta Knight… nervous? “The years I spent fighting for freedom were lonely. I was so driven to act for the good of others that I could not even dream of having a personal life.” His mask falls from his hands and on to the floor. He holds your arms to the elbows and your own hands slip up his shoulders. “But today, I am privileged to have someone who I can love and care for without the threat of a universal takeover. I have found someone who makes me smile everyday and yet I am granted a only so much time with them. If getting married to that person meant knowing I could spend the rest of my life with them, then it would be irrefutable.” You are shaken, doubting the reality of his words. His face is stuck between trying to keep his stoicism and submitting to his nerves.

“M-Meta Knight!?”

“I love you, (X). This is all very new to me. If there is a more proper way to do this that I am failing to see, then I apologize.”

“I-I-I m-mean!” You cough out a lump in your throat as pinpricks of tears tuck into the corners of your eyes. “Th-this is all so sudden! I-I-I thought you would have, y-you know, plan something big later, I-I-I don’t know!”

“Should I have delayed my proposal?” He asks near solemnly and his brow creases somewhat. “It just seemed appropriate as we were on the subject.”

“No! No!” Your stomach was doing summersaults. This is a proposal?! “No this is totally fine! I mean… M-Meta Knight, do you really want to get m-married? You just said you haven’t even thought about it. I don’t want to do this unless you want to. You can’t have made up your mind so quickly!” Meta Knight’s arms go still and his look on you glazes over. 

His hands melt off your arms and close around his body. He shuffles in place, eyes closed, concentrating, when a small velvet box emerges from his cloak. Fitting in the palm of his hand, the other lifts the top to reveal a large topaz surrounded by small diamonds all connected by a golden band. You gasp and nearly leap to your feet.

“Tiff helped me pick the color, I must admit.” He murmurs. “(X), My Queen, This is something I could have never dreamed of doing years ago and yet it feels as everything is going to be worth it for this moment alone.” It’s hopeless to contain those tears now. You babble with joy and, without being asked, you say it as if you had been waiting all your life to…

“Yes! Yes! A THOUSAND TIMES YES!” He slips the ring onto your finger and as soon as the snugness of metal on flesh is felt, you take Meta Knight in your arms and spin about the room. Your both in laughing fits as your bubbling with life. You lose yourself in the room and fall on your back onto the small cot next to your pile of freshly folded sheets. The air calms and you sneak a genuine smile from Meta Knight. It warms your heart as you exchange your very first kiss with your new fiancé.

**Author's Note:**

> Make sure to comment if you want to see more, it really motivates me to want to post more frequently!


End file.
